LUCHA
by Dominique Mont
Summary: Reto de los mini-fics de mayo del foro "El Diente de León". Personaje: Katniss Everdeen. Es tiempo de decir gracias o… ¿quizá no?


**LUCHA**

La caza había ido bien esta mañana, un pavo, algunos conejos, huevos y una ardilla, claro que, aunque me cueste reconocerlo este chico Gale, siempre resulta útil con sus trampas.

El olor del bosque todavía se encuentra en mis sentidos, el susurro del viento entre las hojas, sin embargo me dirijo ya a la escuela, no es que el aprender sobre la formación del carbón vaya a proveer de alimento a mi familia en breve, aún así, es una de las tantas obligaciones impuestas por el Capitolio, así que hacía ya me dirijo todo lo lento que puedo.

Como cada mañana Prim me acompaña, caminamos en silencio atrás de otros muchachos que al parecer encuentran en sobremanera el asistir a la escuela el día de hoy, siento un poco de resentimiento hacia ellos, aunque, no es su culpa el haber nacido entre los comerciantes, ellos no tienen la preocupación de alimentar a su familia cada día.

Estoy pensando en decirle a Prim que apresure el paso cuando alcanzo a escuchar unos retazos de palabras:

-Hoy…competencias de lucha…

El oír esto me descoloca, tropiezo con una pequeña piedra y por poco caigo, Prim se apresura a sujetarme, no debería importarme, pero siento esta opresión extraña que viaja por mi pecho a mi estómago y una vez más lamento el hecho de no haber sido capaz de agradecerle por el pan.

No importa, debo seguir adelante, quizá durante la competencia Gale pueda distraerme con alguna de sus ocurrencias.

El día transcurre tan aburrido como lo previsto, efectivamente, el carbón y sus propiedades no me darán de comer el día de hoy y supongo que la semana que viene tampoco, después del receso, los profesores nos indican que debemos pasar al gimnasio a presenciar la competencia de lucha.

Resignada acudo sin mucho ánimo al gimnasio, al final no pude sentarme junto a Gale, quedé a un lado de la hija del alcalde, Madge, creo que es su nombre, a mi otro lado está la hija del zapatero, ella parece muy ansiosa mientras los luchadores se colocan en sus posiciones, yo hago como que miro mis uñas y discretamente doy un vistazo a los participantes, no es que esté buscando a alguien en particular, lo hago para no aburrirme.

Las luchas comienzan y no tengo más opción que fingir mirar mientras mi mente está en el lago, hace mucho que no voy pero era mi lugar especial que me recuerda a papa, no quiero compartirlo con Gale, me gustaría que Prim lo conociera, quizá más adelante.

Estoy perdida en mis pensamiento y repentinamente algo llama mi atención es una cabellera rubia, cuerpo fuerte, un poco bajo y siento mis mejillas arder, no sé porqué, no le debo nada, solo las gracias, intento convencerme.

Mi vecina de asiento parece cobrar vida, se para y grita a todo pulmón:

-Vamos Peeta, tu puedes, ¡gana esta por mi!

Siento mis mejillas arder nuevamente, como si toda la sangre se hubiera ido directo a mi cabeza ¿gana ésta por mi? Y ésta quien se cree que es, miro hacia la duela y veo a Peeta Mellark saludándola, yo solo puedo apretar mis puños.

El no me debe nada, ni siquiera debe de recordarme, y un segundo después siento como si mi nuca cosquilleara, el me da una rápida mirada y solo un segundo nuestros ojos se encuentran, él como siempre aparta la mira, parece esperar, pero, ¿esperar qué? ¿Las gracias?, bien puede quedarse esperando porque eso no va a pasar el día de hoy.

No debería, pero soy consciente de cada una de sus luchas, el es muy bueno y al parecer muy popular, obtiene bastantes porras, más que su hermano mayor que también es bueno.

El duelo final es entre los hermanos Mellark, claramente Peeta hizo trampa y dejó ganar a su hermano, la hija del zapatero no deja de gritar y felicitar a Peeta, éste le envía un saludo y ella le contesta, una vez más el sentimiento de molestia se instala en mi pecho y un segundo después su mirada se desplaza a mi lugar para después voltearse y reír junto con su hermano.

Una vez más voltea pero no mira a la hija del zapatero, ve directamente a mi lugar, nuestros ojos se encuentran un momento todo se congela y lo lamento de nuevo, debía darle las gracias hace ya tanto tiempo.

Tengo una deuda con el que durara por siempre…o quizá no.


End file.
